Our Mate
by nesshark
Summary: Bella moves to forks. James is mated to Edward both knnow there missing one mate will they find it in Bella. The rest of James coven lives with the Cullen's. some drink animal blood others human no wolfs. possible lemons in future chapters. first story. Bad at summaries. James/Edward/Bella story don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- this is my first story be nice**

**I own nothing, SM owns Twilight, and I do not**

**Pairings James/Edward/Bella Victoria/Laurent Every One Else Is the Same**

**Now on with the story**

**BPOV**

Moving to Forks, Washington had to be the worst idea of my life. I already miss the sun and I've only been here a few hours. fuck if it was not for the fact my mom remaired agene I wouldn't be here, but it is for the best she gets her alone time with him and I not only don't have to hear them fuck each other, but I also don't have to go to a new school practically every month.

It's a win, win situation.

So here I am in a _police cruiser_ on my way to my new home to live with Char…. I mean dad. I remember when I was younger I would look forward to coming here, now not so much.

"You excited Bella?" I hear Charlie say, bringing me out of my mind

"Ummmmm…. O….. Yah….. I totally am. I can't wait Char….Dad."I lie because honestly I don't want to be here, where the sun hardly ever shows, and it rains 24/7. I have the odd filling I am not going to sleep tonight. As I look out the window of the car I think I see….. Someone… no something… running faster than the car….. In the woods!? I blink and it's gone. Ok I am so going insane, just going to brush that off now?...

**Time skip to that night**

I tell Charlie good night, and head up to my room. As is stripping out of my clothes I since eyes on me, I quickly look towards the window in the room. Nothing is there accept the rain drops hitting the glass panel with a soft thud like sound.

"Huh…. it's a new place your just a little on edge….. Nothing to worry about…nothing is there…." I say to myself, but I can't bring myself to believe it so I dress quickly. I make short time to turn off the lights and go to sleep.

As I drift off into the land of dreams I thought I here laughter, but quickly dismiss it as the wind.

**AN**

**Plz review I wish to know what you think. But can you be nice this is my first story so I am not very experienced at writing stories. If I can get up to say 5-10 NICE reviews I will right a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I own nothing, SM owns Twilight, and I do not**

**Pairings James/Edward/Bella Victoria/Laurent Every One Else Is the Same**

** Now on with the story**

* * *

**JAMES POV**

My mate Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were out hunting in Port Angeles, near the airport. When floral sent of freesia and something else hits me like a ton of bricks, but for some odd reason does not make the venom flow, no it has the same effect of if I get to close to Edward and I get a strong waif of his scent, this scent like Edwards makes my dick hard.

However this in not the time or place for a hard on, so I start thinking about the most disturbing things I can think of. Esme naked, Rosa and Emmett going at it, Rosa naked, ahhh there we go.

"Honey, why were you thinking those things? Those very disturbing things." I hear my loving mate Edward asks.

"I was getting a little turned on dear and I don't think this is the time or place for that. Don't you agree?" As I smile at him lovingly

"Hummmmmmmm….. I suppose it will do for now."

"Now how about you and me find the source of that delightful smell?" I can tell by the look in his eyes that he does not wish to drain the human with that heavenly smell; I can also see he is having the same reaction as me.

"Yes let's go see who has such an enticing smell."

We follow the smell to the airport, were Edward and I have to slow to a human pace. Once inside we see Chief Swan, and a young girl no older than 17 standing next to him. She is the most beautiful human I have ever seen she is very pale with, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face.

"James she is the Chief Swans daughter and I also think she might be our missing 1/3. What scares me though I can't read her mind?" Edward says next to me.

I look at him like the world just ended

"What! How can that be?"

"I don't know I guess we may have to ask Carlisle."

"Ok, but can we follow her? I really don't wish to live her" I ask kind of shyly

"Yes we can! I don't wish to live her either." He says enthusiastically

We follow her and her dad out of the airport, and while they go to their car I and Edward are heading towards the forest. As soon as we see the car take off we follow it. Edward is more hidden in the forest then I am, and I didn't notice I was drifting towards the edge of the forest till I fell Edward grab me and start pulling me back into the forest.

**Time Skip to the Swan Residence**

Once at the Swan house Edward and me find out which room is hers and to our luck there is a tree outside her window.

"I think you and I should go home shower and change?" I hear Edward ask me, at that moment I finally realize how bloody he and I are, but I really don't want to live her

We run as fast as we can home, everyone asks where we have been but we don't answer. We just continue through the house to our shower. We both strip down, and I can't help but look up to see him. When I do I see him staring start at me with lust filled eyes.

"I wish we had enough time now to do that but sadly we don't, I know that we both want to get back to her." I say a little sadly

"Yes you are right James lets hurry up shall we?"

We end up washing each other very quickly; we then get dressed and are on our way out the door. We get to her house in little time. Then it strikes me we, or at least I, don't know her name.

Once we are up the tree I turn and ask.

"Edward do you know what her name is?"

"Ummm….. O….Yes it is Isabella Marie Swan"

"It suits her "I say as I turn back to the window in time to see her undress, I can tell my pants already tighten. She seems to since our eyes on her because she turns to look at the widow after pulling on her pajama pants. Think fully the darkness councils us.

"Huh…. it's a new place your just a little on edge….. Nothing to worry about…nothing is there…." I hear her say to herself

I have to bit my lip to keep from laughing, and as she hurries to get dress, turn off the lights, and get in bed it gets to funny and I let out a laugh. Her hart picks up a beat but nothing else happens and she slowly goes to sleep. Edward and me stay in the tree and watch her sleep for a few more hours be for heading home

* * *

**AN**

**OK so I got a lot of reviews in such a short time I decided to make this chapter and post it now.**

**So they may be a little OOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I own nothing, SM owns Twilight, and I do not**

**Pairings James/Edward/Bella Victoria/Laurent Every One Else Is the Same**

**Not many reviews a little sad about that, got a lot of followers though and some favs so I guess it's all good. But I wish to know what you think. Like if I am going to fast or what not. Ok….. Ok then**

**On with the story**

**-James Pov-**

**At the Cullen house**

Once we got back to the glass house, and went inside, we found that everyone was waiting for us. Alice was bouncing in her seat next to Jasper, wiliest he was trying to calm her down. Laurent and Victoria where making out on the couch unaware that me had arrived, Carlisle and Esme looked like the where both trying to be parents and trying to figure out what was going on. Emmett though he had a big dimple smile on he looked confused along with Rosalie I was going to take a guess and say Alice had told them nothing, with the exception of Jasper.

"So Alice do you mind telling us why you called this family meeting?" Carlisle asked effectively breaking apart Laurent and Victoria

With a big smile Alice answers

"No I think James and Edward should tell you on the count this mainly involves them"

Turning to us Carlisle raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Ummmmm… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."Dam it I can't think of anything to say.

_Edward if you're listening to this could you please tell them._

"What James is trying to say is we found our final 1/3. We found our other mate"

"What?"

"Really who is he/she?"

"O my…."

They all sat at once, everyone seems enlightened that we found our final mate. Finally we hear Carlisle.

"Who is he/she? If you don't mind telling us."

"She is the most beautiful creature in the world. Her name is Isabella, and she is Chief Swan's daughter. Pulse she is human." Both Edward and I say this at the same time.

That all look at us with either

of happiness and joy

Or be in Rosalie and Victoria case

, and disgust

Why I don't know.

**-Edward Pov-**

**(**AN- **Bold Is Carlisle Thoughts**, **_Bold+ Italics Is Esme Thoughts_**, _Italics Is James Thoughts_. Underline Is Laurent's Thoughts, _Underline+ Italics Is Victoria Thoughts_, **Underline+ Bold Is Jasper**,******_Underline+ Bold+ Italics Is Alice's_**, Strikethrough Is Emmett, **And Strikethrough+ Bold Rosa's. )**

Everyone's thoughts went blank after we told them, except Rosa and Victoria. Whose thoughts were screaming at me.

_No they couldn't have found there mate, and especially in a human. GROSS!_

**WHAT! A HUMAN THEY WILL RISK EVERY THING WE HAVE WORKED FOR I KNOW IT. WE'LL HAVE TO MOVE AGENE IF THIS DOESN'T WORK OUT. I CANT DILL WITH MOVING Agene.**

Of cores Rosalie's thoughts where revolved around her, and victories where full of digest for humans. But never the less I let out a loud growl so they would stop, which caused James to growl also since they all knew there was only one rezone I would growl

"Ok let's stop this before a fight breaks out." Alice yells.

Jasper then sends out calming waves.

"School starts in a few hours so let's go get ready" Alice agene yells.

And with that we all disappear to our rooms.

**AN**

**So yah plz review **

**More reviews= more chapters ok then**

**TILL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN- I am posting this chapter today because I got a beta reader yesterday, I am think full for my beta reader they helped me with the spelling and grammer of this chapter. Think you Rachel Wolfey Black for being my beta._**

BPOV

First day of school, I am going to make such an idiot of myself.

** Why did I do this? Why did I move up here? Why couldn't I have stayed in Phoenix? Well I could still back out… No I won't do that. I will not chicken out today or any other day.

Ok come on Bella just get out of this pice of crap and walk to the office, should be simple enough. But of cores it isn't, right as I get out of the truck I fall flat on my face. I can hear the people around me start to laugh.

And then….. "Man look the new kid Isabella Swan is a total klutz" I hear someone shout from my right.

Wait…. Why haven't I gotten up yet? As quickly as I can, I stand up, thankfully not falling again. I turn with my face bright red back to the cab of the truck and grab black leather hooded trench coat, that goes down to my ankle, and put it on, and then I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

I head in the direction I hope the office is located in. As I am looking around the parking lot I see a family of eight. There were 5 males and 3 females.

The first male I see was around 17, about 6'2", pricing red eyes, and dark copper brown hair, wearing a light blue button up shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black tennishoes he has his arm around another males waist, and he is around 16, about 5'2", light brown hair, and….red eyes? This one is dressed the same as bronze hair except for a white shirt instead of light blue.

Then there is one built like a bear standing at a good 6'5", with black hair, golden eyes?, he looks to be about 18, wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white Nike's, with his arm around….. Ok I am going with goddess, she was about 5'9", pale blond hair, and golden eyes, even though she looked like a goddess, and she also looked like an ice queen. She is dressed in a white long sleeved button up shirt, a grey vest over it, low rise jeans, and a pair of grey heals.

Continuing down the line, there was a 6'3" male with honey blond hair, and black eyes, ok so far the only one with normal eye color and about 18, wearing a plaid button up shirt, boot cut blue jeans, and snake skinned cowboy boots. He had his arm around a pixie like girl she looked about 4'10", short spiky black hair, and golden eyes, I am not even going to say what she is wearing. (What's up with the weird eye colors?)

And the last two a dark skinned male, who was 5'9", black dreadlocks, and red eyes wearing a white wife beater, black jacket, jeans and grey Nike's, and a red head stand at a good 5'6",and red eyes next to him, again not saying what she is wearing.

Other then there fascination with colored contacts they were all extremely pale, except for the dark skinned one. For some odd reason my eyes keep on going back to the bronze haired one and the light brown haired one. After managing to stop stairing at them I went to the office to get my schedule.

JAMES POV

Edward and I where waiting on the others to finish getting ready, so we could go to the hell hole called school. Edward smelt so good next to me I couldn't take it any longer, I turned to him grabbed him by the back of his head and brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He gladly opened his mouth to me when I licked his lips.

"Break it up you two no one wants to see that" Emmett boomed

I broke the kiss and glared at Emmet

"Well if you don't want to see it go to a different room Emmett!" Edward says very angrily

"Well I don't think Emmett wants to see what that kiss was turning into" I said with a sly smile

"Not enough time you two. It's time to go!" Alice yells

Edward and me both frown deeply at her, but get up off the couch and head to the car.

Time Skip to School

Once at the school parking lot, Edward and I were out of the car as fast as humanly possible. We looked around the lot to see if Isabella was there, and she was. She was sitting in a death trap of a truck, it seriously looked liked it fall apart at the softest breeze. I looked like she was debating on whether to get out or not. Once she did get out I was extremely happy, till she fell on her face and someone made fun of her, then I wanted to go help her up and rip that guy to pieces an guessing how Emmett had his arm on Edwards shoulder so did he. I took in what she was wearing, a lose fitting black t-shirt, lose black cargo pants, black teni shoes and socks, she apparently likes the color black. I can't help but purr the cloths she is wearing make it to where she has no shape, and that is good no one will see her body but Edward and me. After she gets her stuff out of the car she heads towards the office, but stops and looks around the lot, she stairs at my family for a short amount of time, and then continues towards the office.

"Was that her?" everyone ask at once.

"Yes."

Edward Pov

**(**AN- **Carlisle Thoughts**,**_ Esme Thoughts_**, _James Thoughts_, Laurent's Thoughts, _Victoria_, **Jasper**,******_Alice's_**, Emmett, Rosa's. **)**

She is no Victoria but she is very pretty.

_She_ _is just an ugly little human nothing more, you hear that Eddy she's ugly, with a capital U._

**She is very well developed, but if I had I choice I would pick Alice hands down.**

**_O I can't wait we are going to be best friends, she has Rosa and Victoria beat when it comes to looks, and she still human_**

O man she looks just as good as Rosa, man Edward you better not tell her that or I will spill some of your secrets. EM

She ….. She…..SHE LOOKS BETTER THEN ME NO THAT CAN BE THAT CANT BE SHE'S JUST A HUMAN! ROSE

I growl at Victoria's thoughts, and laugh inwardly at Rosa's thoughts. James looks at me questioning.

"Tell you letter" I mouthed, and he nods his head, I like how our mate has dressed I, like James, don't want anybody but us to see her body. I wanted to go and rip the guys head off that made fun of her so bad but sadly Emmet stopped me. The bell rings then and we head off to class.

**_AN- plz review because _**

**_More REVIEWS=QUICKER CHAPTES_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- THIS IS A REPOST OF CH 5. THIS IS THE BETA VERSION. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RECONISIBLE.**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I made my way to the office I couldn't help but think back to the gods/goddesses in the parking lot. They were to beautiful to be human, especially the bronze haired an brown haired one. Sighing I push through the office door, a small bronze plaque with the words "Miss. Cope" on it, sat in front of a large red haired woman with big glasses, it was truly a funny sight.

"Yes how may I help you?"  
"Ummmm, yes I am Bella Swan Charles' daughter, I am here to pi ck up my schedule."  
"Yes here you go an here's a map around the school with the quickest way to your classes highlighted."  
"Think you so much, have a good day"  
"You too"

I exited the office before looking down at my classes:  
• Honors Lit  
• AP math  
• Honors Bio  
• U.S and World Affairs  
• Personal Fitness  
• Lunch (not a class)  
• Comp. App  
• Spanish

Seems good, I especially like it how I have personal fitness (AN- it's p.e but thats what my school calls it). Funny how they put 'not a class next to lunch, guess some people were being idiots.  
Ok now on to my first class.

**Time skip to lunch**

I was sitting at the table with all the new people I had meet today man I wish I was alone, I really don't want to be here in this large group of people. Halfway through lunch the group of goods and goddesses came in.  
"Who are they?" it escaped my mouth before I even realized it  
"Those are the Cullens and Hales"  
"More precisely there Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, Laurent Cullen and Victoria Hale, and finally James Hale and Edward Cullen. There all together as in dating . It is so wrong" I heard Jessica say.  
"No its not the Hales are adopted."

I tuned out there conversation now to try and eat what schools pass for food.  
I felt someone's eyes on me, and I couldn't help but look up to see who was staring at me. It was James Hale and Edward Cullen.  
Why are they staring at me? Ok calm down Bella just pretend no one is there. After a few minutes of trying this it worked. I was startled by the bell, but quickly got u and went to my next class.

**Time skip to parking lot after school**

It had started to snow at some point during the day, and surprisingly there was already ice on the roads. 'Great a death trap no way I am getting out of here a live' I thought.  
As I walked to my car I put my head phones in.

**James' POV parking lot**

Edward and me watched as Bella made her way to her behemoth of a car. She stopped at the bed of the truck for something.  
I hear the squiling of breaks before I see the van heading strait for Bella . Edward and me only share a look before we are running at full speed to save Bella. Edward grabs Bella and pulls her under him wail I stop the van with my shoulder.

Bella had hit her head on the asphalt, and was kind of out of it. Edward looks at me an I know what he is asking I nod my head only a fraction before he is off towards the woods with our mate and me following close behind.

* * *

**AN- AM I GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE? YES I AM I HOPE U LIKE THE LITTLE CLIFFHANGER. SORRY IT IS SHORT NOT REALLY THOUGH U GUYS MIGHT LIKE A NEW CH SO I MADE ONE BUT IT COULDN'T BE LONGER. INSERT EVIL LAUGH**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- sorry it's been awhile. I don't really have much to say though i got a review that said this-**

Interesting take on everything. But it's also not the first story I have read where James, Victoria and Laurent are not evil.

**Ok its not mean but i want to say this **

**I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE ONLY STORY WERE THEY ARE GOOD BUT I DO BELIEVE THIS IS THE FIRST STORY WERE E/B/J ARE MATES AND IF ITS NOT CAN SOME ONE TELL ME CUS I WANT TO READ IT.**

* * *

**James Pov.**  
As Edward and I made our way through the woods the house with an unconscious Bella I couldn't help but think I is going to kill that van driver.  
And by Edwards's growl I know he agrees to it. Run little human run but there's nowhere to hide from two angry vampires.  
"Where here!"  
"Let's hope that Carlisle is here."  
"He is." is the last thing Edward says before entering the house.  
I walk in after him in time to see him lay her down on our bed and I can help but purr at the site, if only the circumstances were different and she was awake. I can hear Carlisle upstairs getting ready to make sure she is ok.  
As soon as Carlisle enters the room two large growls erupt from Edward and me, even though we know he is here to help.  
"Calm down please I do not want to harm her." Carlisle says very calmly.  
**Alice Pov At The Crash Site**  
I have never been happier to have the Laurent's power to erase minds at hand, because otherwise every human here would have to be killed. Although I will kill a human acasonaly I don't like unnasicery killing.

But at the moment there are three people I want to kill

1 Edward

2 James

3 Emmett

"Ok all their minds have been wiped no one here should remember a thing"  
"Ok then can we go home now." Emmett wined like a little kid for the up-tenth million time.  
"Yes we can."

**James Pov**

"She hit her head a little too heard but she should be awakening soon"

Edward and I both give a sigh of relief at knowing she is ok.

"I am going to call her dad and tell him she is hearing, do either of you have an excuse I can use."

"Yes. Me and her are lab partners in biology and we have a project due in a week." Edward says happily

And with that Carlisle left the room.

"I go over to our mat and brush the hair out of her eyes."

"I wish we could be with her how were appose to be." Edward says

"Me to ,but she is not ready for it ,and she doesn't even know us."

"Do you think she would get angry if we got in the bed and held her?"

I shake my head sadly, because now that is all I want to do.

"Edward, James" we hear our named called from the direction our mate is in, she can't be awake yet. We turn our heads towards her only to find she is fast asleep.

"She talks in her sleep how cute.' Edward says

"Extremely"

"Don't leave" is the last thing Bella says and then all is silent

"We'll never leave you Bella, never." We say at once.

* * *

** AN- SORRY IT'S SHORT I AM JUST NOT GOOD WITH LONG CH.**

**PLZ REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-THANK MY BETA FOR CHECKING THIS CH. I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE LONGER CHAPTERS I'VE DONE IN A WHILE I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I REALLY DO BUT I AM GONIG TO TELL U THIS NOW I HAVE BEEN THANKING ABOUT QUITTING THIS STORY READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM FOR MORE. BUT FOR NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. **

**Bella's point of view.**  
When I opened my eyes I did not know where I was. The room I was in was different than any I had been in before, the bed covers were made of silk and so were the curtains. I raised a hand to my head and rubbed for there was a dull throb there. "Where was I" ran through my head more times than I wish to count.  
Just then two beautiful guys from this morning came in the light brown haired one and the bronze haired one.

"Hello there." The bronze haired one said.  
"I'm sorry but you must be confused as to why you are here." The light brown haired one said.  
"Yeah I am actually do you mind telling me why I'm here and were I am?"  
"We saw you about to get hit by a car but we managed to get to you in time. You had hit your head so we decided to take you here. You see are dad is a doctor and on the account today is your first day of school we don't want your dad freaking out so we brought you here are dad won't tell your dad so your fine." The bronze eared one said. "Oh how must we forget our manors, I am Edward Cullen, and this is James Hale."  
"Well you guys must already know who I am but going to tell you anyways, my name is Bella Swan."  
"Yeah we already knew who you were but the instruction is always nice." The one named James said.  
"We thought you might want to come to meet the rest of the family, so we could make friends with you since no one else wants to make friends with us." Edward said.  
We continued talking for a bit like that, since none of the kids are home from school and there father Carlisle had to go to work.

**Time skip when everyone's home.**  
We hear the cars pull up and everyone enters the house.  
"Come on let's go take you to meet everyone." James said.  
Downstairs everyone was there from earlier today at school, plus two new people. One was a blonde haired woman about mid-20s and the other a blonde haired mill around mid-20s these two unlike many others had golden colored eyes.  
"On to count we brought Bella home to get checked out by her dad to make sure she was all right, we thought we'd introduce her to you all." Edward said  
"Bella these are our adopted brothers and sisters, okay let's start with the black haired pixie her name is Alice. The one next to her is Jasper. The big one is like a bear is Emmett, the ice queen next to him is Rose. The dark skinned one is Laurent and the fiery redhead next to him is Victoria. These two are mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Edward pointed them out as he said their name.  
"It's nice to meet you all"  
Victoria and Rose were glaring at me like they had some issue. Emmett arm seemed to momentarily tighten around roses shoulder, and Laurent's around Victoria's waist, like they were trying to hold them back from attacking.  
"oh Bella I know we are just going to be the best of friends" Alice says little too happily.

I look at her like she's insane but say nothing, Jasper looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh, along with most people though I don't know why. As before I still have that feeling that they were all different in some way or another.  
Just then Rose screams.  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHE IS GOING TO RUIN OUR FAMILY AND TELL OUR SECRET SHE ALREADY KNOWS WERE DIFFERENT PROBABLY!" And with that Rose lunges at me along with Victoria before anyone can stop them. I moved by arms up to protect myself but I know it will do no good.

* * *

**AN-I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT STOPPING THIS I'M SORRY IF YOU LIKE THE STORY BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING. MAYBE YOU GUYS CAN PERSUADE ME OTHERWISE BUT THIS COULD BE THE VERY LAST CH.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- EVERYTHING SEEMS LIKE IT'S UNANIMOUS FOR THE VOTES ON THE POLL. THERE WAS WELL OVER 20 PEOPLE WHO SAID TO CONTINUE "OUR MATE" SO I WILL CONTINUE.I HAD SOMEONE ASK ME WHAT I HAD TO LOSE AND THE ANSWER TO THAT IS SIMPLE WHAT LITTLE SELF-CONFIDENCE I HAVE IS WHAT I HAVE TO LOSE. THANK MY BETA** **RACHEL WOLFEY BLACK FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER.**

**I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

* * *

**James's point of view**

Rosalie and Victoria finally crossed the line, I have put up with them too much for far too long, in the past I have put up with them but now they will pay for they have chosen to attack one of my mates and that I will not stand for.

I lunge Victoria while Edward lunges at Rosalie, Victoria fights back but is no match for me. Rosalie fights back at Edward trying to punch him, but he dodges all the blows. We pinned them to the ground, I'm fixing to rip Victoria's head off Edwards fixing to do the same thing to Rosalie. But before we could Laurent and Emmett pull us off of them.

"Look, Bella is in the corner cowering in fear go take care of your mate" Emmett said.

"As a matter fact I think she passed out" Laurent said with a smile on his face, at the moment I fell like punching him, I'll do that latter though.

Edward and I both look over to Bella and see that she is in fact passed out, we let out grounds of rage and run towards our mate.

"You should have kept a tighter hold on your mates, you knew they were trying to kill Bella our 3rd and final mate" Edward said seething with rage

I too knew that Rosalie and Victoria were out to get Bella knowing that she was human and that she posed a threat to our race but as soon as Bella found out or Edward and I told her we would gladly have turned her into a vampire if she wished at that time.

"Victoria and Rosalie you know what the law says about interfering mates" Carlisle says "but I will not turn you into the Volturi just yet I will give you and your mates another chance but if you attack Bella Edward or James I will turn you into them"

Edward had Bella in his arms is fixing to take them upstairs and I was about to follow. But Carlisle stopped us

"You have to tell Bella what we are now she probably seen Rosalie's and Victoria's eyes change from golden to black. Telling her when she wakes up will be the best time."

Rosalie and Victoria just sealed our fate Bella would either stay or run from us thinking we were insane. We were hoping to get to know her before we told her what we were and what she was to us, but now we don't have that option thanks to Rosalie and Victoria trying to attack her.

The only way I see to tell Bella what we are much used to us is straightforward.

We enter Edward and my room, and Edward places Bella on our bed.

"The only way as to tell Bella, Edward, is straightforward no beating around the bush." I said sadness filling my voice, knowing full and well that she could run and never speak to us again.

"I agree with you James but I fear how she might react." Edward said with a sad look on his face

"If she is to run we must let her because we cannot keep her here against her will without someone coming to look for. Though I wish we could."

"Sadly it is true."

Edward and I sit on the black leather loveseat in the room waiting for Bella to wake up.

Several hours later Bella begins to stir, she soon sits up and looks around.

"Can one of you to please explain what just happened? Why did Victoria and Rosalie try to attack me? And how did you to move that fast to pin them down?"

"You are attacked by Victoria and Rosalie, they tried to attack you because they thought you already suspected something of us being different, and they did not want to move again. Do you suspect us to be different?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster, but on the inside I was fearing everything.

"Yes I do suspect you to be something different, I saw how fast you moved in the parking lot when the van nearly crushed me and how you stopped it with your bare hands, and just a few hours ago in the living room you moved just as quick along with Rosalie and Victoria."

Edward and I both frown she had noticed at the parking lot and in the living room.

"Bella do you believe in mythical creatures?" Edward asked in a serious tone.

"Yes I do to an extent."

"Well Bella do not think us insane please don't. Everyone in this household including me and Edward are vampires."

She looks at us for a long time pondering over our words she looks us directly in our face and she could see the seriousness in them.

"Well that explains a lot" she had a smile on her face when she said that.

* * *

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME A HAPPY AUTHOR AND IT MEANS THAT I WILL UPDATE QUICKER AND WILL POSSIBLY MEAN LONGER CHAPTERS I WAS INFLUENCED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THIS LONG BECAUSE A LOT OF YOU GAVE ME THE COURAGE THAT I NEEDED TO CONTINUE ON WRITING THE STORY AND THIS LONG CHAPTER IS A THANK YOU TO THEM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight our mate**

**I own nothing. this is just a taste of the next CH. I'm sorry for not updating I've been in an out of doc offices trying to get my health back up. So i hope you like this little tidbit of whats to come**

* * *

Bella POV

I should be running, but I wasn't. Why? Because I knew they were telling the truth and that they wouldn't hurt me. How did I now? I cant answer that because I don't know myself.

James POV

I don't know weather to be happy or worried. Bella isn't reacting at all and its scaring me.

Jasper yells up to us."You two stop worrying will you? Bella is feeling safe and happy at the moment. So stop freaking out!"


End file.
